<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubble Bath by catboyongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517567">Bubble Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyongie/pseuds/catboyongie'>catboyongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Smut, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyongie/pseuds/catboyongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is very dirty like usual and Legolas isn't having it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubble Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hai :) how yall doing?<br/>i dont acutlly hate this one whatttt<br/>this would be pre lotr like maybe 10-20 years idk but they arent kids in this one that would be weird </p><p>also comments make my day and if you have recommendations on how to make my writing better that would be so cool </p><p>any way I hope you enjoy it and are staying safe :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn ran a rough hand up the prince's back, a ravenous glint in his eye.<br/>
“I missed you Legolas…”<br/>
“As you should.” Legolas laughed quietly, grabbing at Aragorn's hair and pushing him harder into the wall of the random supply closet the two had found hastily in Mirkwoods sprawling castle the moment after Legolas left the throne room and peering eyes.<br/>

Aragorn had a few minutes arrived at Mirkwood after not seeing Legolas for 2 long winter months. He had come back on the pretense of bringing King Thranduil a bounty but he had missed his fair elven lover with desperation. The two try as they might to see each other as often as they could without drawing unwanted attention or speculation would be apart for months on end, each with his own life. Legolas the prince of and a warrior of Mirkwood and Aragorn, a northern ranger, wandering the wilds and finding work where he could. 

However, they savored the time they had well.<br/>

The man grinned before attacking Legolas’ lips hungrily. Legolas, his hand in Aragorn's hair relishing the kiss, left his guard down long enough for the ranger to turn and push him roughly against the wall, switching their positions. Aragorn relentlessly attacked Legolas’ mouth, hands roaming from blonde braids to his slender hips. The man slid his thigh between the prince’s legs and started to pull at Legolas' tunic top. But pale hands stopped him as Legolas pulled away.<br/>

“Meleth Nin, as much as I have missed your touch, you are caked in mud.” Legolas smirked tilting his head. As much as Legolas had craved Aragorn while they were apart Legolas was literally getting his hands dirty touching the ranger.<br/>

“Mmm is my manly filthiness not arousing.” Aragorn breathed, still kissing along Legolas’ neck.<br/>

Legolas laughed again. “Not very I am afraid. Especially not your current stench of orc blood.”<br/>

“It was good enough for your father's throne room.”<br/>

“All he had to do was sit on a throne yards away from you. I am forced to be intimate.” Legolas rested the back of his head against the wall dramatically, still smiling.<br/>

“Forced? Who was the one who pushed me into this cramped cupboard as soon as we were far enough down the hallway?” Aragorn had now looked up also grinning, his hair falling in his face.<br/>

“Not important! You need a bath before you show me how bad you missed me.” Before his lover could say anything to argue Legolas stepped around him, pulling his shirt back over his shoulder, and checked the hallway to make sure it was free of servants, guards, or fathers. Legolas grabbed Aragorn’s larger hand and pulled him through the hallways to the prince’s chambers. Only stopping once to hide behind a statue while guards passed by.<br/>

Once there Legolas led Aragorn to the bathroom and ran water into the large claw-footed bathtub. The ranger knew there was no point arguing, Legolas was the most stubborn being he had ever met. And besides, if he did what Legolas wanted now he might get something extra later.<br/>

“Get undressed while I find the right soaps.” Legolas was rummaging in a cabinet pulling out pearl boxes and ornate glass bottles. What would cover up the scent of orc blood he wondered.<br/>
“Soaps? Multiple?” Aragorn had shedded his traveling cloak and boots, setting them on a chair.<br/>

“We don't all use village people’s filthy river water to bathe once a month.” Aragorn could hear the exasperation in his voice but he knew Legolas enjoyed the ranger’s banter.<br/>

He continued getting undressed with only a few suggestive glances appreciating Legolas’ blush before the fair prince finally pushed him into the bath.<br/>
The warm water felt amazing on Aragorn's sore, tired body. The heat seeped through his skin and loosened his muscles. About a week or two ago he had found a hot spring to clean in. However those were rare and while traveling, especially during the winter, the only option he had was cold lakes or streams and he would rather smell bad than bathe too often and risk hypothermia.<br/>

Legolas had added a vial of something that had added large white, foamy, bubbles to the surface. They covered the majority of Aragorn's chest but left his broad shoulders and neck exposed. They hid anything under the water. Legolas must have done that on purpose to deter any bright idea of Aragorn’s.<br/>

Legolas took a ribbon from a tabletop, then tied his long shiny hair in a quick updo at the base of his neck, then posed next to the bathtub.<br/>

“You look pretty with your hair tied like that Meleth Nin.” Aragorn was staring at Legolas.<br/>

“Flattery will not get you anything right now.” Legolas bit back a smile rolling up his sleeves and taking a glass box with a cake of soap and lathering up his hands.<br/>

“Will that not work for me tonight?” The ranger looked at Legolas out of the corner of his eye smirking.<br/>

“Not until you are clean Meleth Nin.” Legolas had his hands covered in the soap now and leaned Aragorn's head back until his hair was wet then he started to wash the ranger’s scalp gently. Aragorn closed his eyes and let Legolas get to every strand of hair, washing away the weeks of dirt and grime. After scrubbing through the ranger’s hair the prince dipped his hands into the water to rinse them then began cupping water and rinsing Aragorn's hair.<br/>

“Mmm”<br/>
Legolas laughed, stopping his hands for a moment. “Enjoying yourself?”<br/>

Aragorn opened his eyes and frowned, turning around. “Why did you stop?”<br/>
Legolas laughed again but continued to rinse the soap out of Aragorn’s brown hair. After his lover’s hair no longer smelled of a damp cave, Legolas took a bottle off the counter and began rubbing oil over Aragorn. His surprisingly strong fingers working the knots out of the ranger’s muscled shoulders and back. Making his way across what seemed to be miles of tanned skin Legolas finally finished, rinsed his hands again, and settled his arms on the edge of the tub resting his chin on top.<br/>

“Am I supposed to wash now?”<br/>

“I have seen you fight off a hoard of thieves without help Meleth Nin, you can wash your own body.” Legolas giggled at the feigned look of disbelief on Aragorn's face.<br/>

“And here I was thinking you were enjoying helping me.” Aragorn had grabbed a washcloth and was rubbing his toned arms as the elven prince watched smiling coyly.<br/>

“Look Meleth Nin I no longer smell of orc.” Aragorn gestured to his body, smirking. “Will you join me?”<br/>

Legolas smirked, his eyes gleaming before finally giving into how bad he had missed Aragorn as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>